How Danny Died in The Girl On The Road
by Death For One
Summary: Well BlackWingAngel26 so kindly let me write how Danny died in her story The Girl On The Road. You don't have to read her story to understand this but it would help, that and it's really good. Warning Bloody gore and violence.


**Hello to my Blood Bank. If you're wishing to donate go over to one of the Vampires along the left wall. If you're wishing to extract then you should leave and find a new bank, unless you have your membership card. And if you're wishing to read this strange gory story then continue. **

**This is telling how the girl killed Danny in BlackWingAngel26's story The Girl On The Road. So she owns the plot and Desdemona. So enjoy and if you haven't read The Girl On The Road you should.**

Danny sighed as he stopped behind a tree. Transforming back into plain Danny Fenton he walked towards the gas station.

"Hello I need help with my car!" Danny called out as he pushed the glass door open. Walking through the door he looked around the small place.

"Hello is anybody here?" He called out again taking a few more steps into the room. His brows furrowed when he received no answer. Cautiously he creeps toward the front of the building where the checkout counter is. Once he gets there his eyes widen and he nearly heaves. Swallowing the vile back down he lowers himself to the floor next to the battered, bloody man. His pants soak up the fresh hot sticky blood vigorously and cause his skin to burn. Mustering up his courage he flips the dead man over. Crying out he stumbles backwards staring at the place the person's face should have been.

The only thing identifying the mangled mass of meat as a face was the lone pale green eye staring up at the ceiling. The nose is missing and you can see the milky white bone peeking through. The right side of the skull is bashed in; shards of bone and syrupy blood are left on the floor beside it on the, now stained, white tiled floor. Danny notices holes in the man dark green shirt. Each hole had somewhat dried blood intertwined with the fabric. The logical side of Danny's brain decided to take over for a while and it quickly yelled at Danny to call the police. Danny fumbled in his pockets only to find them empty.

"Great. No keys or phone."

Danny got to his feet and turned to run outside to search for the missing items. He started on his way only to screech to a halt once his eyes locked onto the gruesome sight of two more bodies. These ones were a young woman and small child. Danny's heart shattered as he walked closer and his throat tightened. He blinked back the tears that welled in his eyes as he starred at the child. For a sickle had found its way into the small boy's chest and out his back. Crusty blood was glued to his chin and on his cracked lips.

Danny twisted over to the woman and raised her small tan hand. Her nails had blood dried under her long nails. Danny looked closer and noticed the small fibers of cloth. Danny let out a heartfelt sigh as he let the cold limp hand crash back to the floor. His eyes moved up to her face. You could still see where her tears had once flowed down her face from her dull blue eyes that were now covered in a glossy film. Reaching up Danny closed her eyes. A few tears slipped from his eyes as he took in her slit throat and multiple stab wounds in her torso.

"You will have justice." He whispered and walked out the door. He dropped to his knees beside the tree he had transformed behind. He began looking by running his hands over the damp grass. He crawled on his hands and knees for about twenty minutes before he heard it. A soft humming mixed with giggling. Danny slowly got up and glanced around.

"Where are you?" He cried out. He whipped around when the giggling came from behind him. He stared in shock at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were a glowing red and she wasn't blinking.

"I'm looking for my keys and phone. Have you seen either of them?"

The girl cocked her head before smirking. She raised one hand up and dangling from her index finger was his keys. Danny let out a breath of relief as he reached out to take them. She quickly jumped back and into the light of the station. Her long slightly frizzy black hair hung down in her ghostly pale face. Her faded blood red lips warped into another smirk and pulled out his phone.

"Thank goodness. There are three dead people in the store. Now hand me my phone so I call the police." Danny said and took a step forward. The girl threw the phone to him with a glance behind her.

"Thanks now what's your name?" He asked.

"Desdemona." She replied in a sing-song voice.

Danny gave her an odd look but quickly returned his attention to his phone.

"Why won't this thing turn on?"

The girl cleared her throat and Danny looked back up at her. She was twirling the battery in her long fingers. She smirked at him one more time before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"Oopsie." She said in that same song like voice. She beamed at him and rocked back and forth. It wasn't until her eyes glowed even brighter that he felt uneasy. It also wasn't until then that he really took in her appearance. She was wearing a potato sack that had many rips in it and through those rips you could see small cuts. Suddenly Danny had a realization. The dead woman had blood and cloth under her nails. This girl had rips and cuts. Could she have? Danny transformed into his ghost form and started to fly away.

The girl's eyes were set a blaze as she grabbed something from her sack and screamed, "On no you don't!"

Something wound its way around his left ankle and it gave him an electric shock. He screamed as the pulses got higher and higher until he fell from the sky. He hit the ground as normal Danny Fenton. The girl stood over him and her smirk stood out more than ever.

"Aw I plucked a bird from the sky." She giggled into her hand as Danny got up and ran back into the store. Danny hid behind one of the aisles as he tried to catch his breath. He could hear her giggles grow louder and louder until they just stopped. He poked his head around the corner and a bullet grazed the right side of his face. His eyes widened as blood trickled down into his mouth.

He got up and started running for the door with bullets flying at him. One hit him in the left shoulder blade while the others zinged past him too close for comfort. He had just made it to the door when something pierced the skin in his back. He bent his neck slightly and saw the end of a knife handle. Groaning he pulled it out and threw it on the floor. He could hear and feel his blood gurgling and gushing out of the wound. The blood dripped down his spine and enclosed his shirt in bright red blood.

He reached for the door handle once more when a katana pressed up against his throat. His muscles tensed and all he could think of was Sam. She would be so worried. If only he could tell her he loved her just one more time. Was this how the woman felt when the cold blade cut into her soft flesh? A giggle broke his thoughts and he was pulled from the door and pushed down to the floor. The girl pulled out her ice pick and electric whip and smirked brightly.

"Oh which one should I use? Decisions, decisions. Oh well."

She wound the whip tight around his neck and he started howling from pain. Once he was smoking and hair was singed she threw her ice pick deep into his chest. He let out a choked breath that caused the blood in his throat to gurgle. Soon he slumped over and the blood began to freely drizzle out of his mouth.

Desdemona unwound the whip and started humming again. Leisurely strolling to the young boy she took the sickle out of him. She starred at him before stabbing a fork into his chest. Sauntering back over to the now dead Danny she pulled his head up by his hair and swiftly used the sickle to chop of his head. She grinned slightly before going outside. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air she headed toward the girl in the car.

**The End.**

**Now you may want to sleep with your lights on now. Oh and for those of you who don't know what a sickle is it's like a knife but with a long curved blade.**

**And I hope I did Desdemona and your story justice BlackWingAngel26.**


End file.
